


I Can Do Anything If You Tell Me-

by Puppetqueen



Series: Good Boy [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Chanyeol, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetqueen/pseuds/Puppetqueen
Summary: The first orgasm has Chanyeol whimpering on his knees and it isn’t even his.





	I Can Do Anything If You Tell Me-

**Author's Note:**

> Struggled with this one for a few days, because plot kept trying to happen and that's not what I intended for this series. Finally satisfied after taking 123456789 tangents and revisions. So there. /throws bottom!yeol at you
> 
> (p.s., kudos to you if you know what Kpop song the title is from :) )

 

The first orgasm has Chanyeol whimpering on his knees and it isn’t even his. _Watch_ , he’d been told, fists trembling on his thighs and cockring barely tight at the base of his dick. The sound of cum slipping through tight, steady fingers is loud in the room, in tandem with the beat pounding in Chanyeol’s chest. A gasp, and it isn’t his either, when those same fingers twist one last time at the tip to gather thick droplets in a rough palm. _Taste_ , he’s told this time but its more a formality than anything since Chanyeol’s already got his tongue out, shoulders hunched and leaning in. He moans - the sound his own this time - when he makes contact, not really for the taste but for who it belongs to and what it represents. It’s been a tough week at work and it showed in the way he was too quiet at the dinner table, sluggish in the shower, slow to climb into bed. It smells like them: this bed, this space. It’s safe and theirs, and sometimes Chanyeol just needs a little physical reminder that he isn’t just a cog in the wheel, that he’s more than just a puzzle piece or a means to an end.

Sometimes he needs a sticky, guiding hand to the back of his head, a palm pressed to his neck and a cum-slick thumb at the corner of his mouth to hold it open for a soft cock against his bottom lip. He sucks lightly, almost delicately, at the tip, wary of oversensitivity and he’s rewarded with a short, little intake of breath from above him. The hand at his neck becomes fingers in the hair at his nape, pulling ever so slightly. It’s small, these little indications of affection, but it’s enough to make the cockring fit snug and tight like it’s supposed to. He moans outright at the feeling of being restricted, rewarded again with a short _ah_ and nails scraping at his scalp. He does it again, moans and hums until the soft cock in his mouth is more of a chub, thicker but not quite hard, the perfect mouthful. There are now two hands in his hair on the sides of his head, not pulling away or pushing him down, and Chanyeol takes it as permission to keep going. He wraps his lips around the head, sucking and licking until his chin grazes a patch of neat, coarse pubic hair.

He just stays there for a long minute, breathing through his nose and letting the saliva pool in his mouth before carefully swallowing. It’s gratifying, the way the cock in his mouth grows larger, a little firmer every time he does. It’s messy and his jaw is starting to ache at the stretch, and it gets a little harder to breathe the more he does it but it gives him a certain kind of satisfaction to get this kind of reaction. All he’s done is kneel and suck and swallow, but its something he can do right. It fills a void in him, soothes the anxious and bitter bubble in the cavity of his chest that stress and frustration have caused. It makes tears prickle at the corner of his eyes and Chanyeol sucks hard, swallowing quickly to mask his sniffle.

_“Oh fuck baby-“_

The words are accompanied by a gentle hip thrust that almost has him choking, throat fluttering at the sudden intrusion. He moans again in encouragement, lashes wet for an entirely different reason.

 _Baby._ Chanyeol shudders at the word. He wants that illusion of helplessness, of giving up control over something as vital as breathing and knowing that he’s doing something _right_ , that he can make his daddy feel _good_. That knowledge, more than anything, is what makes the tears stream down his cheeks, trying to suppress the hiccup of a sob by turning it into a low groan. Wandering thumbs swipe beneath his eyes and Chanyeol can’t help but look up. He’s met with big eyes and a dark, unreadable gaze; Kyungsoo is often unreadable to Chanyeol. This isn’t what he’d planned for the evening: he’d wanted to crawl into bed and be cuddled aggressively. But here he is, on his knees sucking dick like he was made for it and maybe Kyungsoo knows him better than he knows himself because cuddles aside, this is exactly what Chanyeol needed.

“My pretty baby,” Kyungsoo murmurs as he licks a fallen tear off his thumb. “You’re doing so well. Gonna make daddy come with your pretty mouth.”

Chanyeol has to pull back for a minute, the words have him choking up and too eager to swallow properly. “Yes, daddy,” Chanyeol whimpers, pressing kisses up and down the shaft. “Fuck my mouth. Wanna make you cum.”

“Ask nicely, baby” daddy says trying for stern but Chanyeol can see the small quirk of his lips. The words fall easily from his mouth.

“Please daddy, please fuck my mouth.”

“What’s your safe word?”

“Beethoven.” Chanyeol answers readily.

“And if you can’t speak?” Chanyeol uncurls a tight fist, fingers slightly stiff, and brings it up to pinch Kyungsoo lightly on the thigh. He’s been firmly instructed to make it hurt if he needs to use it. “Good boy,” daddy says and Chanyeol has to suppress another shudder as he takes a deep breath to prepare himself.

He keeps his head still, mouth open wide when daddy starts with a slow, experimental thrust of his hips. It’s slow but deep, gaining momentum when he’s sure Chanyeol can take more. He picks up a rhythm of shallow thrusting and grinding in no time, Chanyeol’s throat fluttering tight when daddy holds his head down for longer periods of time. The steady rhythm doesn’t last for long; he can tell daddy is close the way the fingers in his hair curl painfully over his ears every time he moans. So he moans again, lips tight, sucking, sucking, sucking hard until daddy’s hips jerk sharply one last time and Chanyeol’s throat spasms at the feeling of warm cum flooding the back of his tongue. He’s held there for long seconds, unable to breathe, just long enough for the top of his head to tingle from the lack of oxygen before daddy pulls out, cock soft again as it passes through his mouth.

Dazed and panting, Chanyeol is vaguely aware of being pulled into a soft kiss, rising up off his haunches and lips tingling at the contact. It stays chaste despite the fact that he’s suddenly become more aware of his own erection, straining against the cockring surrounding it. Chanyeol kisses back because he can’t _not_ kiss Kyungsoo. Whatever the circumstance, he can’t think of any parallel universe or multiple dimensions in which kissing back couldn’t be right. Half the songs he pens are about moments like these: sappy, lovestruck, and perfect, even if only for a fleeting moment. 

“So good, my perfect, baby boy,” daddy whispers into their kiss. “You take daddy so well.” Chanyeol whines at the praise, cock throbbing when it rubs against daddy’s leg.

He gasps sharply in surprise when a hand he didn’t notice reaches down to fondle his balls. The pleasure is almost overwhelming that he’s sure if it weren’t for the cockring he would have cum from the contact alone. “Daddy, please-“

“Don’t worry baby, I haven’t forgotten about this.” Daddy strokes him slowly, lightly, _lovingly_. “So big. So hard. All for me. Isn’t that right, baby?”

“Yes yes- all for you daddy, all for you,” Chanyeol hisses, head dropping against the hollow of his daddy’s neck and hands coming up to grip his shoulders for support. “Please please please daddy take the ring off please,” he begs, mind swirling at the pleasure just out of reach.

“You beg so nicely baby boy, but we aren’t done yet.” Chanyeol sobs at the denial, too far gone to be embarrassed about his tears. “You’re so good baby, so perfect. You think you can make daddy come one more time with your big, hard cock?”

Chanyeol’s breath stutters, catching in his throat as he gasps for air at the thought of fucking his daddy. He almost cums in spite of the cockring, shaking hard in the circle of his daddy’s arms. It takes him a long moment to calm down and find his voice, to be able to answer. But even then there’s no doubt as to what the answer would be.

Always, always, “ _Yes_ , daddy.”

 

 


End file.
